


The Facebook 4 - The Return of Wardo

by Berlinghoff



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, Photobucket stole my pics, i will upload them to a different site once I know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlinghoff/pseuds/Berlinghoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years without contact Eduardo Saverin once again joins forces with his former teammates to fight his nemesis, Sean von Doom, uhm, Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Facebook 4 - The Return of Wardo

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Just like my 'Where's Wardo?' picture this was somewhat of a no-brainer. The founders of Facebook as superheroes like the 'Fantastic Four'.
> 
> If you are interested in their powers:
> 
> Eduardo Saverin: Weather Manipulation, Flight (hence the cape), Empathy, (Prehensile/animated hair, never proven, but strongly suspected by his teammates and probably all of mankind)  
> Mark Zuckerberg: Superhuman Intelligence, Omni-linguism, Technopathy  
> Dustin Moskovitz: Invulnerability, Mass Manipulation, Innate Capability  
> Chris Hughes: Power augmentation, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Reflexes  
> Sean Parker: Pheromone Manipulation, Power Sensing, Power Mimicry or Absorption
> 
> inspired by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_superhuman_features_and_abilities_in_fiction

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/001hqgww/)   



End file.
